Within many fields electrical cords are plugged together, with a respective plug and socket. This may include the use of device power cords, standalone power cords, extension cords, daisy chain electrical cords, or any other type of cord such as audio/visual cords. Many plugs and sockets are designed, such that they are plugged and unplugged easily by human hands. However, during use and due to human pull, accidents, or other forces, the insertion and extraction force between the plug and the socket is not enough to keep the cords connected. As such, the plugs may be easily detached from the socket, not only causing inconvenience to the user, but also easily causing damage to the devices plugged in, power settings problems or even safety problems. Additionally, with the many different types of cords used in any setting or industry, currently there are no standards for plugs and sockets to have locking mechanisms, as well as it would be cost prohibitive to retroactively replaces legacy power cods with new plugs and receptacles, Thus, there is a need for a device that is able to keep cords together, with their plugs and receptacles, as well as be able to be used with all types of new and legacy cords, receptacles and plugs.